There are presently electronic switches which may be used as "limit switches" when triggered by ambient condition sensors. In order for such switches to be converted from what is known as "normally open" or "normally closed" circuit states they either must be provided with a reconnectable "jumper" wire or have the equivalent of a mechanical switch as a part thereof. Such arrangements can cause confusion and complicate field type changes in desired normal operating states.